Que extraña es la vida
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger
Summary: A lo largo de la vida uno aprende que hay que tomar riesgos, y hacer lo que tu corazón te diga. *Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling* Este fic es un regalo para LUCYTRIX99 por su cumpleaños, espero te guste lo que escribí.


En un cuarto oscuro, se encontraba una pareja, dormidos, sin ser conscientes de que luego de amarse apasionadamente bajo las sábanas, se habían quedado

dormido juntos.

Una chica de cabello castaño y un joven de cabello rubio compartían cama, pero no era la primera vez.

Cinco meses antes*

Luego de salir de Hogwarts, estos jóvenes se veían muy a menudo en los bares y discotecas.

A Hermione no le gustaban mucho esos sitios, pero debido a que quería ser ministra de magia en un futuro, sus amigos pensaban que ella debería reunirse con los que llevaban el poder en el mundo mágico y muggle.

Empujada por sus amigos, la leona se arreglaba y todos los fines de semana, conocía un lugar nuevo.

La segunda semana de esa rutina fue extraña para la chica, el hecho de haber visto a Malfoy fuera del colegio, y que a ella le hubiese parecido atractivo, le nublo los pensamientos por algún tiempo en la semana, pero cuando lo vio en el mismo bar que ella el siguiente sábado, pensó que él podría estar tramando algo, por lo que se acercó.

Lo que ella no esperaba era que el joven tenía una apuesta con los amigos de la castaña, ella tenía que caer rendida a sus brazos, el rubio había aceptado porque a él si le gustaba Hermione, y él quería hacer todo lo posible por caerle bien, una vez que ya eran libres de las normas del colegio.

Esa segunda semana, pasó de largo, pero le hizo pensar mucho a la chica, por lo que involucró a sus amigos en el asunto.

La tercera semana, ella fue con Harry, el cual desapareció unos minutos después de llegar, alegando que Ginny se estaba sintiendo mal y debía ir a cuidarla.

Ella ahí sola, esperando al ministro de salud muggle de Inglaterra, y hasta cierto punto, esperando que el rubio se encontrara ahí también.

Ya una hora había pasado, ella ya estaba realmente aburrida de hablar con el ministro de salud muggle, al cual le hacía falta mucho autoestima, y ella, por muy bondadosa que fuese, no podía ayudarle con eso.

Cruzando los dedos, volteaba a ver hacía la puerta cada minuto, esperando impaciente que entrara una persona conocida para que ella pudiera alejarse del señor ministro.

Al momento de decidir que se iría del lugar, la chica tomó su cartera, se levantó de la silla, y haciendo memoria de cuantos tragos se había tomado esa noche, entendió porque no estaba pudiendo mantener el equilibrio al levantarse.

El joven Malfoy llegó a su rescate, la tomó del brazo y la condujo hacía afuera, la sentó en su carro y escuchando las quejas de la chica, la llevó a su casa.

Al llegar al apartamento que el rubio había comprado, Hermione no se bajó del carro, decidió que era mejor idea que ella durmiera en el carro, obvio, ella no confiaba en ese muchacho aún.

Luego de una ronda de peleas, el chico salió ganando y se llevó a la castaña hasta la sala de estar de su casa, ahí le dijo que no tuviera miedo y que si ella estaba de acuerdo, él le daba su habitación para que descansara mejor, el alcohol no le estaba ayudando para nada.

A esa proposición, la joven si aceptó, pero luego de hacerle prometer al rubio que él no intentaría nada hasta que los efectos del alcohol se hayan desaparecido.

Ante todo, Draco guardaba su compostura, ese podría ser su gran momento, sabía que besar a la castaña iba a ser algo imposible de lograr, pero el alcohol le podía ayudar.

Ya cuando el sol se asomaba por la ventana, el rubio entró a la habitación, chequeo que la joven estuviese dormida, y que no fuese fácil de despertar, se acercó al rostro de la chica, juntó sus labios con los de ella y no se separó hasta que las pequeñas manos de la castaña le empezaron a golpear en el pecho, desesperada por no entender que sucedía, la leona salió corriendo y se encerró en una habitación que ella pensó que era el baño, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando encendió las luces y vio lo que había allí.

Nadie nunca había colocado tantas fotos juntas, y menos de ella sola, ese cuarto era sobre ella,¿acaso el rubio estaba loco?

La joven salió de ahí, pero tropezó con el muchacho al intentar correr hacía la salida, se quedó sobre el chico por unos segundos antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Y es que acaso ahora me amas?

Con lo sucedido, el príncipe de las serpientes, se quedó mudo, él no esperaba que nadie viera esa habitación, y menos ella. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Qué le iba a responder a la chica? ¿Tomaba fuerzas y respondía con la verdad? ¿Mentía cruelmente, diciendo que eso era una locura de ella? Por donde lo vieses, el rubio estaba en un gran problema, hasta que le respondió:

\- Desde siempre Hermione

Volviendo a la habitación oscura*

La chica se removió y se acurruco más en los brazos del rubio que dormía plácidamente, su corazón estaba acelerado; luego de abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse a la poca luz, la chica entendió que sucedía, pero esa vez no se alejó, se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo y así pensar que todo era un sueño.

Ya era la sexta vez que ella se despertaba y tenía al rubio a su lado, ya todo el mundo mágico se había dado cuenta de que ellos se veían a escondidas, y sabían que había algo extraño en esa relación, pero nadie le sacaba información a los muchachos.

Cuatro años después*

Una pequeña niña correteba por la sala, persiguiendo a un perrito blanco, su nueva mascota, Cotufa la puddle minitoy de la familia Malfoy-Granger.

En un sofá estaba la joven castaña con un bebé en brazos, y mientras lo alimentaba le contaba sobre las aventuras, realmente divertidas, que sus padres habían tenido luego de la luna de miel.

El pequeño Scorpius escuchaba en silencio mientras succionaba la leche del biberón, y la copia idéntica de la madre, la pequeña April hacía cortos sonidos para hacer que su nueva perrita se acercara a ella, sin saber que al correr detrás de ella, la podía estar asustando.

Siete meses después*

Sentados en un restaurante muggle, Draco y Hermione, comían tranquilamente, disfrutando de unos quesos y una copa de vino, esperando que les trajeran, su pizza a la leña, recién horneada.

Esa noche, el rubio tenía una grata sorpresa preparada para la chica, ya todo estaba planeado, solo faltaba que él dara la orden a los trabajadores del restaurante de comenzar.

Ya estaba viniendo el postre, y al rubio le sudaban las manos, él sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estar inconsciente, a la castaña le colocaron enfrente dos platos, ambos con una tapa de plata, ella debía abrir ambos.

Mientras la leona acercaba su mano a las tapas para abrirlas, el joven Malfoy estaba perdiendo los nervios poco a poco, y cuando ya ella tenía las manos sobre las tapas, el chico tomó un largo sorbo del delicioso vino, observó la expresión de su chica, y se levantó para arrodillarse en el suelo, esperando que la muchacha le dijera que si, que no lo dejara con el anillo en la caja.

A la mañana siguiente, ya todo el mundo, mágico y muggle, sabía que la pareja se casaría pronto, y que todo iba a mejorar para ambos jóvenes, que con sus hijos y mascotas, se habían mudado a una casa más grande, donde los pequeños crecerían hasta que tuvieran que ir a Hogwarts.


End file.
